


Changes in Latitudes

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-09
Updated: 2010-11-09
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:36:28
Rating: Teen & Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8766250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: This is my s06e07 coda. Hope you enjoy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

The motel room was like a thousand others that the boys had rented over the years, plain, ornate in a tacky sense, clean enough, but not sterile. Sam lay back on his bed listening to ipod when he finally yanked the earbuds out and tossed it to the side. Dean looked at his and was wondering what was in his brothers craw now.

 

“Okay Sammy spill it.”

“Spill what.”

“You’re about as obvious as a milk bucket under a bull, somethings bugging you.”

Sam looked at him a moment and then at the ceiling. “It’s all this soulless crap. And then what that friggin vamp said back in the warehouse. About how I’m make the perfect animal. Dean, I’m trying to hold it together, I swear to you I am. But the more I’m holding the more it feels like it’s slipping away.” With that Sam got up and went into the bathroom for a long moment, long enough to make Dean realize he’d just heard something that tripped a memory or something. So reached over the bed he picked up the ipod and kicked in the play. It was Jimmy Buffett, possibly one of the worst forms of music one could foist on Dean, but he listened anyway curious. 

“I took off for a weekend last month 

Just to try and recall the whole year 

All of the faces and all of the places 

Wonderin' where they all disappeared 

I didn't ponder the question too long 

I was hungry and went out for a bite 

Ran into a chum with a bottle of rum 

And we wound up drinkin all night 

Chorus: 

It's these changes in latitudes, changes in attitudes 

Nothing remains quite the same 

With all of our running and all of our cunning 

If we couldn't laugh we would all go insane”

He reset the iPod to the beginning of the song and laid it back in place just as Sam came out of the bath and washed his face at the vanity sink in the room. He lay back down on the bed going to try to tune out the world again for a bit and plugged in the ear buds then his play, Dean watched him out of the corner of his eye. Then he saw the look of rage pass over his brother’s face. Sam yanked the earbuds free, hauled back his arm and threw the iPod into the far wall shattering it. He lay there for a long moment and stared at the ceiling biting his lower lip in hopes that the pain would divert his emotions. He felt the mattress give and he looked startled as he saw Dean sitting on the bed with him. He scooted over a bit on the bed. Dean stretched out next to him. There were no words spoken only Dean slipping his arm under Sam’s neck and cradling him against his chest, Sam was not even fighting him now. He lay there pulling himself close against his brother for comfort, for something. He wasn’t sure what then he lay back and looked at Dean his eyes twin pools of depthless frustration. Dean looked at him a moment then caressed him gently.

 

“Dean I want my soul back.” He said in a small, little boy lost voice as tears gathered in his eyes.

Dean nodded and looked back at him tears of his own forming, “I swear to you Sammy, if I gotta sell my soul again, you’re getting yours back. Most of all Crowley threatened you with being tossed back in the cage, I intend on making him pay, if for nothing else, that. I’ve been there, I’ve seen the other side, and it’s not pretty.”

Sam stared at the ceiling a moment, “I just wish I could remember my time there. It was there one minute in the field at Stull the next.” 

“Trust me you don’t want to remember. Remember what I told you after that job where Anna got her grace back.”

“Oh yeah, man that was fucked up.” Sam said his voice harsh.

Dean nodded, “four months, forty years, 1 day what maybe a week? Who knows?” 

Dean looked down as Sam who was leaning into his chest, his face a mask of indecision right now. Finally he spoke and it came out a broken whisper, “Dean, do something, anything, make me feel something. Please?”

“Sure Sammy.” With that he turned out the lamp next to the bed.


End file.
